Be my valentine
by Unsigned16
Summary: No se llevaban bien, de hecho...se detestaban, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar el día de San Valentín Solos ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y algunos diálogos fueron tomados del programa de Nickelodeon: Victorious, sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretenerl s**

**BE MY VALENTINE **

-No, Sasuke-kun, por favor - rogaba una pequeña mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Entonces devuélveme mi Max Steel – sus pequeñas manitas sostenían a la pequeña criatura sobre el inodoro, haciendo más notable su enojo, y amenazando a la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Sí, sí, lo haré Sasuke-kun – asintió fervientemente con la cabeza – pero no lo sueltes por favor – era incapaz de despegar su verde mirada del pequeño hámster que tanto adoraba, que ahora corría peligro por un iracundo pelinegro.

-¡Ahora! – ordenó, causando que la pequeña diera un salto y corriera en busca de la que sería la salvación del pequeño Chester.

No tardó mucho en aparecer de nuevo en la puerta, esta vez escondiendo una de sus manos y el juguete detrás de su espalda, se mordió el labio dubitativo, Sasuke estaría tan enojado, lo sabía, lo conocía desde siempre.

-Dámelo – tendió una de sus manos a la pelirrosa, quien finalmente dio unos pasos hacia él y le entrego su Max Steel.

El abrió sus ojos horrorizados, un niño de 9 años no podía comprender como alguien convertiría su antes masculino juguete de acción en eso. Su rostro tenia lápiz labial sobre sus labios, dientes y parte de la nariz, mientras sus ojos ahora estaban rodeados de sombra purpura, apretó el muñeco con fuerza para después hacer lo contrario con su otra mano, soltando al pequeño animal e inmediatamente bajando la cadena, y saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Nooooo!¡Cheeesteeeeeeeeer!

.

.

.

.

.

No podía entenderlo, era una de las chicas más lindas de la preparatoria, y ahí estaba, faltaba un día para San Valentín y la celebración de este, y nadie le había invitado.

Ella sabía cuan humillante sería llegar allá, sería suicidio social.

Es decir, todos tenían una cita para el baile, y no exageraba ¡Todos!

Y eso la llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraba, esperando a la retrasada cita que Ino había jurado sería perfecta.

Tamborileo sus dedos por décima vez, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano y suspiraba derrotada, tal vez debería irse ya.

Se levantó mientras buscaba en su bolso el dinero para pagar por el café que se había tomado cuando escucho esas voces tan familiares.

-Vamos teme – decía el rubio halando del brazo del azabache con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke! – una desesperada rubia halaba del otro brazo.

Fue cuando la pelirrosa entendió todo, tomo todo rápidamente, tal vez pasaría desapercibida.

-¡Sakura! – chilló Ino.

¡Oh! Es verdad ¿Qué tan desapercibida pasaría una chica pelirrosa?

-Estás loca si piensas que me quedaré – se colgó su bolso al hombro, preparada para salir.

-¡Quieta ahí frentona! – Detuvo Ino, mientras se interponía en su camino, suficientemente alejada de los chicos que también discutían – te prometí que te conseguiría una cita para el baile.

-Si – le dio la razón a la rubia - y también dijiste que sería perfecta- recordó – Y es Sasuke, jamás sería una cita perfecta, lo odio, y el a mí, fin de la discusión.

-¡Tienes que superarlo Sakura! Han pasado como 8 años-

-No es sólo eso Ino, es insoportable, siempre está diciendo cosas de mi a todos los chicos, y no son precisamente buenas- dijo con una mirada lastimera, tal vez así Ino la dejara en paz – Tal vez por eso nadie me invito al baile.

-¿Y eso no quiere decir nada para ti? – Pinchó Ino en el tema- tal vez él quería…

-Por Kami Ino no digas tonterías – interrumpió la pelirrosada.

-Sólo inténtalo Sakura, tal vez no consigas una cita mañana, pero tal vez recuperes una amistad antes de que sea tarde.

-8 años tarde Ino-cerda-

-Por favor-

-Incluso si yo accediera el jamás lo haría-

-Lo hará, frentona, lo hará- aseguro mientras se Iba, y Sakura volvía a tomar el asiento que había dejado hace unos segundo.

.

.

-Vamos teme- animó el rubio - si lo haces comeremos ramen mañana.

-No me gusta el ramen-

-¿Qué? Tú amas el ramen, siempre vamos a comerlo-

-Eso es porque tu no haces nada más, maldito dobe-

-Bien he oído suficiente - interrumpio la rubia – Esto- señalo a la pelirrosa que estaba de espaldas- salvara su maldita reputación, y hablo por los dos-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Todos piensan que ustedes son gays! – contestó harta.

-No es cierto - dijo Sasuke totalmente enojado

-¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi Hinata-chan! – gritó el rubio consternado

-¿Lo ves? Gana Naruto, Gana Hinata, Gana Sakura y Ganas tu Sasuke – nombró - ahora ve y pon tu lindo trasero junto al de Sakura.

-Tsk- bufó pero aun así fue junto a la ojijade, mientras el par de rubios daban saltitos de felicidad.

.

.

10 minutos había pasado y ninguno decía nada, el silencio sólo había sido interrumpió cuando el mesero tomó sus órdenes.

Bufo exasperada nuevamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Se acabó – golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro - vamos a tener una agradable conversación, para que ese par de idiotas – señalo a los rubios que intentaban en vano esconderse con un periódico – crean que consiguieron lo que sea que quieren.

-Nada agradable puede pasarme en el mismo lugar en el que tu estés, molesta - ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás harta de la conversación.

-¿No puedes pensar en una maldita cosa que te agrade de mí?- pregunto la chica, al ojinegro que se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno…- se quedó pensativo por un segundo- Me agrada cuando estás triste – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido - tu turno.

-¿Mi turno de qué?

-Tienes que decir algo que te agrade de mí – aclaró Sasuke

-Tardaría un par de años en pensarlo –

-Dijiste que sería una agradable conversación – dio un sorbo a su café – No vas nada bien.

-Bien bien – lo pensó por un momento - me agrada que nunca tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído-

-¿Lo ves?

-Piensa en algo más –

-Tú piensa en algo más-

-Oh vamos Sakura – animó - dijiste que querías que esto fuera agradable –

-Bien – suspiro tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir – desde algunos ángulos y con la luz adecuada, algunas chicas, pueden pensar que eres, algo así como, bastante guapo - giró su cabeza rápidamente para que el no notara su sonrojo, y lo controlo rápidamente, un silencio bastante cómodo se había formado- Se supone que es ahora cuando tú me dices que yo también soy guapa.

-Tú eres hermosa Sakura – admitió mientras sus ojos chocaban, y ambos sonreían un poco – bien, vámonos de aquí- dijo parándose y tomando su chaqueta.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – preguntó consternada.

-A un lugar bonito – dijo mirando despectivamente, la pequeña cafetería y comenzando a caminar.

La pelirrosa apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar algo de dinero en la mesa, tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo detrás del guapo pelinegro, caminaron un poco hasta que el la detuvo.

-Espérame aquí- pidió el pelinegro

-Pero Sasuke…-

-No tardaré- aseguró desapareciendo por una de las muchas puertas del centro comercial.

Abrazó su cuerpo, hacía algo de frio allí afuera ¿Y si era una broma de Sasuke?

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando lo vio, trayendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Tsk cállate un segundo molesta - suspiro un par de veces.

-¿Te sientes bien? - dijo ella alzando una de sus cejas, el lucia…extraño.

-Tsk…sólo cállate – pidió enojado – No puedo regresar el tiempo – empezó – así que decidí hacer algo a…amable por ti – saco la bolsa que traía detrás de su espalda – Lamento lo de tu pez.

-Era un Hamster – aclaró viendo el bonito pez dorado que Sasuke traía en una bolsa – pero te lo agradezco - Cedió ella tomando la bolsa.

-Bien –

-Entonces – se aclaró la garganta la pelirrosa – ¿iremos juntos al baile?

-Hmp…invítame a cenar primero – dijo girándose y empezando a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Eres un maldito descarado Uchiha – Tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo - ¿Irás conmigo o no?

-Iremos juntos, molestia – aceptó pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros – tendrás el honor de ser mi Valentín este año.

Bufó resignada, mientras seguían caminando.

Bien tal vez no sería la mejor cita, definitivamente no sería perfecta, se insultarían toda la noche, tal vez Sasuke pasaría a recogerla en bicicleta sólo para molestarla, la haría pagar todas las cuentas, se emborracharía o algo parecido, pero…pero al menos tenía una cita ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

¡Oh mierda! Que todos los Dioses la acompañaran.

**Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos!**

**Realmente no es una festividad propia de Latino américa (o eso creo) pero era la excusa perfecta para tomar un poco de mi tiempo y escribir un poco, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
